


Kiss Me

by TheNiceBiAnimeGuy



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Nanase Haruka, Bottom Shigino Kisumi, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Implied Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Implied Yamazaki Sousuke/Shigino Kisumi, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Top Nanase Haruka, Top Shigino Kisumi, Top Tachibana Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNiceBiAnimeGuy/pseuds/TheNiceBiAnimeGuy
Summary: Since coming to college in Tokyo, Haru has continued to struggle with his own feelings for his best friend Makoto.  When his old flame Kisumi steps in to offer comfort, Haru makes a difficult choice, trying to avoid any unnecessary pain.  But no matter how hard Haru tries to suppress his pining, there is still something there that keeps tugging at his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you like me, Haru?”

Haru glanced sideways at the pink-haired boy standing beside him. He hadn’t heard Kisumi approach the table, and was a bit peeved at the intrusion to his lunch. “Of course I like you,” Haru said tiredly. “We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“I certainly think so,” Kisumi said, taking a seat beside Haru. “But you’ve always been tough to read.”

It was a fair assessment. The two had known each other since middle school; back then, the grounds of their friendship had been indisputable. But after going their separate ways, their reunion in high school had been less-than-joyous, with Haru acting cold and distant toward his old friend. Even now, as the two attended college in Tokyo, there was a visible indifference in Haru’s attitude toward Kisumi. Of course, they both knew exactly what the cause of that rift was.

“I said we’re friends,” Haru repeated. “I shouldn’t have to expand on that.”

“Okay, okay, I believe you,” Kisumi said, holding up his hands defensively. “But you can’t deny that something has come between us over the years.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “And I think I know what that is.”

Haru didn’t look up from his plate. He knew Kisumi would continue with his theory, prompted or not.

“It’s Makoto, right?” Kisumi said. “He started hanging out with me more, and you’re jealous. You think I’m trying to steal away your precious Makoto.”

Haru remained silent, but he couldn’t keep the flush of embarrassment from his cheeks.  
Kisumi laughed. “Yeah, I thought that might be it. You’re scared of anything that might take Makoto away. That’s the whole reason you came here to Tokyo, right? To be with him?”  
“No,” Haru said bluntly. It wasn’t entirely a lie; yes, Makoto’s decision to go to Tokyo had played a large part in Haru’s own choice, but it was a great place for Haru to get his start in competitive swimming as well. It was an obvious pick, and not just because his tall, kind, stunningly handsome best friend had already declared his enrollment.

“Even so,” Kisumi said. “You can’t hide the truth from me. You’re in love with Makoto. Anyone can see that.”

Haru picked aimlessly at his food. He didn’t think it was so obvious, but maybe others were better at detecting the little hints he unintentionally gave. The lingering touches, the longing gazes, the loving smiles. Perhaps he was more transparent in his affections than he thought. Then again, people like Kisumi and Nagisa were good at picking up on the small details.

“So why don’t you ask him out?” Kisumi said. “Don’t you two have like a psychic connection or something? You should be able to tell that he feels the same.”

“I can’t read him that perfectly,” Haru said. “Makoto has his own secrets, just as I do.”

“And your secret is that you think that big hunk is the man of your dreams,” Kisumi said, gently nudging Haru in the ribs.

Haru remained quiet for a long moment, then sighed. “He’s my best friend. What if I told him and …” He trailed off.

Kisumi frowned. “And he didn’t feel the same?” Haru nodded slowly. “Well, it’s a risk, to be sure.”

“I’d rather be sure that I can keep him as a friend than confess to him and risk losing him,” Haru said.

“It’s rough to think about, but I understand your thought process,” Kisumi said. “But hey, it’s not the end of the world. There’s a whole ocean of guys and girls out there who would be just as good for you as Makoto.”

Haru snorted derisively. “I suppose you have someone in mind?”

Kisumi put an arm around Haru’s shoulder and leaned in closer. “I know of a few people,” he said, his breath hot against Haru’s cheek. “Maybe you could win over Sousuke, with a bit of work, of course. I’m sure that would piss off Rin.” He snickered. “Or there’s always Gou, she’s been entranced by your muscles for years. And again, it would piss off Rin.”

Kisumi’s humor fell on deaf ears, as Haru was suddenly a world away. He stared into the other boy’s eyes, deep and blue, shining with an almost violet light. He’d seen Kisumi in this way before, back when they were kids. In the middle school days, Haru had wondered if it might be love. He felt somehow different around Kisumi than he did with Rin or Nagisa or even Makoto. There was a different kind of comfort between them. They would hold hands in the halls, or play with each other’s hair; on occasion, Kisumi would even feed Haru by hand at lunch. Even with the eyes of every other student on him, Haru always felt at home with Kisumi in those days.

And now, something was stirring again. Maybe it was their physical closeness, maybe it was the questionable status of his future with Makoto. But Haru knew in that moment he had to make his move. Maybe this wasn’t his first pick, but he felt in his heart it could be almost as good.

“Kiss me,” he said abruptly, interrupting Kisumi’s rambling.

Kisumi raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “Yes? You want to say something?”

“No, not your name,” Haru said, frustrated. “Kiss me. I want you to kiss me.”

The other boy was taken aback for a split second, but he recovered quickly, smiling from ear to ear. “Well someone is being forward all of a sudden. But of course, I will oblige.” Without another question, he leaned in even closer, pressing his lips softly to Haru’s.

Haru felt a liquid warmth rush through his body. He drew back from the kiss, and his hand squeezed at Kisumi’s wrist. He tried to find the words to express his feelings, but nothing coherent formed in his mind.

Kisumi stood up, brushing Haru’s hand off of his arm and smiling mischievously. “Come on,” he said. “Lunchtime is over.”

***

This was new, Haru thought, as Kisumi pulled off his undershirt and tossed it aside. The boy’s lips were soft and warm as they kissed around his neck and over his bare chest. After a minute, Kisumi paused in order to remove his own shirt, dropping it carelessly on the floor.

Following their lunchtime kiss, Kisumi had quickly led the way back to Haru’s apartment, and no sooner had they gotten through the door, they were kissing again, longer and deeper until they were furiously making out on the couch. This was certainly different than any of Haru’s past dating experience; it had taken two weeks before he and Rin had made out, and now it seemed Kisumi would be taking him farther than that within their first half hour together.

Kisumi’s fingers hooked around the hem of Haru’s pants and he sunk to his knees, pulling the pants to the floor with him, leaving Haru in only …

“Your swim jammers?” Kisumi said, laughing. “Really?”

Haru shrugged. Old habits die hard.

“You’re a real cutie, Haru,” Kisumi said, grinning cheekily up at Haru. “Are you sure you’re up for this?”

Haru tried to answer, but no sound could make it past the lump in his throat. He simply nodded.

Without another word, Kisumi slid the swim trunks down, letting Haru’s cock spring free in front of his face. He licked his lips, staring straight ahead like a shark locked onto its next meal.

Though Haru hadn’t had sex of any kind since high school, he nevertheless thought he was prepared for what was to come. But when Kisumi’s lips placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Haru’s cock, it was like a lightning bolt shot through him. Already he felt his legs might buckle beneath him. But he stayed standing as Kisumi kissed around the tip, slowly moving down the shaft, giving quick little licks as he neared the base. One hand stroked Haru’s balls while the other ran over Haru’s thigh, lightly rubbing it.

Despite his best efforts, Haru was unable to hold in a quiet gasp as Kisumi’s lips parted, taking the head of Haru’s cock into his mouth. Haru placed a hand on Kisumi’s head for support, kneading his fingers into the shaggy pink hair as Kisumi began to bob his head, sucking in more of Haru’s cock each time. Kisumi’s hand slid further back, groping at Haru’s well-toned butt. For a brief moment, he pulled back, looking up at Haru as he reached into his own pants pocket and pulled out a small bottle. “Is it okay if I – ”

“Yes,” Haru said, dragging Kisumi’s head back toward him. “Just don’t stop.”

Kisumi didn’t hesitate in his performance as he took Haru’s cock back into his mouth, feeling Haru thrust against him with every movement. At the same time, he wet a finger with the lube, hastily recapping the bottle as he refocused his attention on sucking Haru. He gave Haru’s butt another quick squeeze, then pressed on.

Haru gasped again, louder, as Kisumi’s finger slipped inside him. He could feel the well-lubricated digit sliding in and out and he instinctively thrust harder against Kisumi’s mouth. The other boy’s tongue swirled around Haru’s tip, which swelled with pleasure. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, Haru was at the brink, brought to the very edge by Kisumi’s mouth and finger.

“Kisumi,” he said, his breathing ragged. “I’m – ”

Kisumi didn’t miss a beat as he drew back a few inches, grabbing Haru’s cock in his free hand and giving it several rapid pumps. At the same time, he curled his finger inside Haru’s ass, sending a spark up the dark-haired boy’s spine. With a subdued groan, Haru released, cumming without any shock and awe, covering Kisumi’s face with drops of white in near silence.

Kisumi withdrew his finger and Haru allowed himself to fall backward onto the bed, taking a few long, deep breaths as he recovered from his sudden explosion of energy. “I think that was the quietest orgasm I ever heard,” Kisumi said, smirking as he wiped his face clean with a tissue.

Haru sighed and rolled over onto his stomach, turning his back on Kisumi’s teasing.

“No matter,” Kisumi said as he unbuttoned his pants and tore them quickly off. “I’m sure I can get you to make some noise yet.

Haru glanced back over his shoulder, prepared to roll over, but Kisumi put a hand on his arm to stop him. The pink-haired boy’s cock was exposed as well now – longer than Haru’s (though perhaps not as thick), hard as a rock, freshly drenched in lube, and aimed right between Haru’s thighs. Haru swallowed nervously. Sure, he’d had sex with guys before, but that had been different. Rin and the others had been more than happy to bend over and let Haru fuck them senseless. This was new, and thoroughly unexpected. “Kisumi, I don’t usually – ”

“Not much of a bottom?” Kisumi said, flashing a toothy smile. “No worries, you’ll get there.” He gave Haru a quick slap on the butt as the dark-haired boy rose up to his hands and knees. “But I won’t do anything you really don’t want to,” Kisumi continued. “So tell me straight. Do you want this?

Haru hesitated. He wasn’t sure how ready he was, but he remembered how Kisumi’s finger had felt. Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad. “Yes,” he said at last.

“Good,” Kisumi said, and he pressed the tip of his cock to Haru’s ass.

Despite his relentless flirting and teasing, Kisumi moved slowly. His hands firmly held Haru’s hips as his cock slowly pressed into Haru’s ass, inch by inch. Haru let out a few pained grunts during the process, but after a couple minutes, he felt more comfortable. Kisumi’s cock still felt like it was stretching him from the inside out, but it was different now; it was a good pain, a pleasurable pain, the most exquisite pain he had ever known in his life.

“I’m ready,” Haru said, his breath catching in his throat.

For once, Kisumi didn’t speak. He simply acted, drawing slowly outward from Haru’s ass before slamming his full length back in. Finally, finally, Haru moaned, softly but genuinely, and as he glanced back, he caught a fiery glint in Kisumi’s eyes. Now the other boy had been truly ignited.

Kisumi’s grip on Haru’s hips tightened as he quickened his thrusts, driving his cock deeper into Haru’s ass with every shove. Haru tried watching over his shoulder, noticing the thirsty look in Kisumi’s eyes as he took charge, but soon he was too lost in ecstasy to keep his neck turned back. His hands clutched the sheets and his toes curled, overcome with the sheer pleasure of being fucked. It certainly hadn’t felt this extraordinary when Rin had tried topping him. Perhaps that had just been the wrong place or the wrong time; now, it was perfect, and Haru left himself completely at his partner’s mercy.

After five minutes of rapid fucking, Kisumi suddenly pulled back, and Haru had to stop himself from whining out loud. He turned around as the other boy sat on the bed beside him. “So, you seem to be enjoying yourself,” Kisumi said, smirking.

Haru shrugged. “It’s not bad.” For the first time, he took notice of his own cock, fully erect again after his first orgasm, dripping with excess precum. He ran a finger gingerly up his shaft. “Can I fuck you now?”

Kisumi laughed. “Nice try, but we’re not done yet.” He winked. “And don’t pretend you weren’t already having a blast as my tight little bottom.” He flopped back on the bed, laying on his back, his hard cock sticking almost straight up. “But I’m all tired out after pounding your ass like that. How about you do the hard work now?”

Haru hesitated for a moment, but he couldn’t resist his desire. He wanted that cock back inside him, needed it. He moved forward to arrange himself over Kisumi’s waist, letting the other boy shift his position until they were properly lined up. With a deep breath, Haru lowered himself, sinking back onto Kisumi’s cock, taking it all up into him nearly instantly. He moaned aloud again, earning a triumphant smile from Kisumi.

“Go on now, Haru,” he said. “Bring us both home.”

No more encouragement was needed. Haru lifted himself slightly on his knees, feeling Kisumi’s cock rub inside him as he moved. He lowered again, jolting up as the tip brushed that special place deep within him. He quickened his movements, rising and falling on Kisumi faster and faster, feeling him hit the perfect spot with every drop. Now Kisumi was moaning too and Haru couldn’t even attempt to hold in his blissful cries, growing higher-pitched with every thrust. He took hold of his own cock and pumped it frantically, matching the pace with which he rode Kisumi . His entire length was drenched in his precum, soaking his hand as it flew up and down his shaft, his thumb rubbing along the head with each stroke.

“Fuck, Haru!” Kisumi groaned. “I’m close!”

“Do it,” Haru gasped. He bounced up once, twice, three more times before he couldn’t take it any longer, releasing one loud, long moan as he came again, spattering Kisumi’s stomach and chest with ribbons of white. A few seconds later, Kisumi gave a sharp cry and Haru felt cum shooting into his ass, filling him up with warmth and wetness. They stayed that way for a minute longer, catching their breath together, before Haru finally pushed himself off of Kisumi, falling sideways onto the bed as he caught his breath.

Kisumi rolled over, his face just a few inches from Haru’s. “Well that was fun.”

Haru narrowed his eyes and sighed. “You don’t have to say that. I know it was fun.”

“You’re such a dork,” Kisumi said, leaning forward and kissing Haru on the nose.

After a second’s resistance, Haru smiled. “Thank you, Kisumi.”

“Think nothing of it!” Kisumi said, grinning. “I think we both need this.” He reached an arm around Haru and pulled him closer. “We need each other.”

Haru nodded thoughtfully. For a moment, his mind wandered, imagining what Makoto might be feeling right now. Was he thinking of Haru? No, probably not. He’d be in class. No time to wonder about his friends when he had study notes to keep up with.

Finally, he brought himself back to the present, to his new, loving boyfriend. “You’re right,” he said. “We need this.” He paused. “And next time, I’m fucking you.”

Kisumi laughed. “We’ll see,” he said. “We’ll see.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was two weeks later and Haru had still not fucked Kisumi.

He lay on his back, moaning unashamedly as Kisumi plowed into him. His hand was a blur on his cock as he grew close to his climax. He came hard, shooting up to his chest, and a moment later Kisumi pulled out, pumping his own cock as he gasped for breath. “Haru, please.” Haru quickly sat up and opened his mouth, just in time as Kisumi reached his peak, spattering Haru’s eager face. 

After cleaning up and putting on some clean clothes, Haru sat down on the edge of the bed, glancing over at Kisumi prepping his hair in the mirror. “I’m still going to fuck you someday,” he said.

Kisumi smirked. “You keep saying that, but here are,” he said. “You’ll have to work damn hard to get a shot at me. I never even let Sousuke top me, what makes you think you’d have a chance?”

“Because I fuck way better than that asshole,” Haru said evenly. “And because I’m your boyfriend, you should want to let me have my way sometimes.”

“That ain’t how it works, honey,” Kisumi said with a smug smile. “Of course, I’ll always make sure you have your equal share of the pleasure, but I can’t help but be a bit selfish.” He turned from the mirror and walked over to Haru on the bed, pinching one of his cheeks teasingly. “Besides, your tight little ass is just so fun to fuck. And you can’t deny how much you love it too.”

Haru rolled his eyes and felt a faint flush rise to his cheeks. “Still. I want to top next time.”

Kisumi shrugged helplessly. “Sorry, but you’re just gonna be disappointed again.”

“Whatever,” Haru said. “Just get to class, you’re running late.”

“Fiiine.” Kisumi leaned down and planted a light kiss on Haru’s cheek. “Enjoy your afternoon!”

Haru watched until Kisumi closed the door behind him, then flopped back onto the bed. He sighed, staring at the ceiling and wondering why he felt so empty.

He was happy with Kisumi, that wasn’t the problem. Despite his antics, the pink-haired boy was a loving partner and a fun person to be around. Even if he didn’t let Haru top, their sex was incredible. It was just a great relationship all-around.

But Haru still found himself thinking of Makoto. Kisumi knew this, he was sure. He’d known when they started their relationship that he was just a runner-up to Makoto in Haru’s eyes. But he accepted it, and he knew that Haru’s feelings wouldn’t simply vanish overnight. If only they could, Haru thought. It felt so weird, willingly being with Kisumi even when his love for Makoto was greater. But he wouldn’t act on those emotions; no matter how he felt about Makoto, he could never cheat on Kisumi.

So why did he so desperately crave Makoto’s company? He rolled and glanced at the time on his phone. Makoto wouldn’t be in class right now. Maybe it would be okay if he stopped by Makoto’s apartment to chat for a while. They hadn’t been hanging out as much since Haru had started dating Kisumi. It would be nice to catch up.

That was all he wanted, right? Of course, he said to himself. A simple chat would be nice.

*** 

Half an hour later, Haru knocked on Makoto’s front door. He waited for a minute, then knocked again. Another minute, and still no response. Frowning, he knocked one more time, then grabbed the doorknob. It was unlocked, turning easily in his hand.

He poked his head in first as the door swung open. “Makoto? I’m coming in.”

There was no sign of his friend inside, but if the door wasn’t locked, then surely he was home. Maybe he was just taking a bath.

There was a faint sound from the direction of Makoto’s bedroom; was that giggling? Haru stepped toward the door, an uneasy feeling coming over him. This felt wrong, creeping around Makoto’s apartment without his friend’s knowledge, but he continued on, his curiosity overwhelming him.

The door was open just a crack, but it gave Haru a good enough view to see what was happening on the other side. His eyes widened and he pressed a hand to his mouth to silence himself. Makoto was there, and he wasn’t alone, and we wasn’t wearing clothes. 

Makoto stood by the edge of his bed, his muscular back to the door; Haru could already feel a growing tightness in his pants as his eyes wandered down Makoto’s muscled back to his shapely rear.

Someone else was kneeled in front of Makoto. Haru could see their legs and one of their arms, which was reaching around to grope Makoto’s butt. The other person’s head was hidden, but Haru didn’t need to see it to know what they were doing.

This was unbelievable, he thought. He didn’t know Makoto had a boyfriend. Or maybe this was just a one-time fling. Either way, he felt the unbidden fires of jealousy stirring up within him. He tried reasoning with himself, insisting that he was perfectly happy with Kisumi, but as he watched Makoto being sucked off by another guy, he knew that was fruitless. He fought back the urge to barge into the room and take over. Instead, he restrained himself to the door, still watching through the crack. Maybe it wasn’t right, but Haru didn’t care about that anymore. If he couldn’t have Makoto, he could at least see what he was missing out on.

Makoto threw back his head and groaned, obviously enjoying himself. Haru absentmindedly rubbed himself through his pants, his eyes glued to the scene in the bedroom before him. After a few minutes, he couldn’t resist any longer, quietly unzipping his pants and taking his cock in his hand. What if he were to throw open the door and step inside? Would Makoto be upset? Or maybe he’d want it to happen. Haru imagined himself wrapping his arms around Makoto’s barrel chest, his cock sliding into that tight ass while the guy on the floor took Makoto’s cum down his throat. He bit his lip, feeling his cock growing slicker in his hand.  
Then the person on the floor stood up, whispering two words that Haru could hear clearly. “Kiss me.”

Haru’s eyes widened as Kisumi stepped out from behind Makoto, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s neck and kissing along his jawline. His cock was as hard as Haru had ever seen it, rubbing against Makoto’s thigh, smearing it with precum. And then there was Makoto himself, both long and thick, dripping with a combination of his own juices and the other boy’s saliva.

But Kisumi. It was Kisumi. Haru closed his eyes tightly for a few seconds, but when he opened them, it was the same sight. Kisumi, his boyfriend, standing there with his hand wrapped around Makoto’s cock. The boyfriend he treasured and the best friend he loved, together, without him. Maybe it would be different if he were in there too. But he was outside, looking in.

Haru was rather startled to realize he was still jerking off; his boyfriend was having sex with another man and he didn’t feel sad or mad or anything, really. He felt hollow and horny, and he knew how to take care of the latter. He kept stroking himself as Kisumi and Makoto tumbled backward onto the bed, a pile of tangled limbs and sweaty bodies. For a few moments, Haru couldn’t tell who was who, until finally they pulled away enough to properly position themselves. Kisumi lay on his back with Makoto looming over him, grinding on Kisumi’s dripping cock. Haru stared close at them, unblinking, waiting for the moment when Kisumi’s cock would slide inside, when Makoto would start to bounce and moan and cum all over Haru’s boyfriend. But before the daydream could come to fruition, Kisumi flashed a sultry smile and said something Haru couldn’t quite catch. The unheard words sparked a reaction in Makoto, though, who moved back off of Kisumi’s waist and stood up at the foot of the bed.

And then Makoto plunged his cock into Kisumi’s ass.

Haru gasped aloud, thankfully drowned out by Kisumi’s own blissful cry. Makoto stopped moving for a moment, obviously concerned. “Keep going,” Kisumi said, grunting out the words. Slowly, Makoto pushed back in as Kisumi spread his legs wider, wrapping them around Makoto’s waist. Kisumi stroked his own cock feverishly, moaning like Haru had never heard before. “Fuck me! Oh fuck, Makoto!”

Makoto’s thrusts grew faster and harder, his breaths coming in ragged bursts. “You’re so tight, Kisumi.”

“Because you’re so big,” Kisumi said. “So fucking good.”

Makoto flushed even redder and opened his mouth to speak, but all he could manage was a low moan of ecstasy. That was all Haru could take, fighting to hold in his screams as he came in his hand. He quickly wiped it off and zipped his pants; he’d have to wash them when he got back home. Tears started brimming at the corners of his eyes as he watched Makoto slamming into Kisumi, drawing out a long series of pleasured groans from the pink-haired boy. Haru couldn’t drag himself away from the scene. He kept staring, his eyes glued to the bed, until the two boys cried out together, cumming simultaneously; Kisumi’s shot reached clear to his chin. He laughed as Makoto pulled out, allowing a stream of his hot juices to leak out onto the bed. “Fuck, I don’t think I’ve ever had an orgasm like that.”

Makoto gave a shy smile. “That did feel incredible. I’m glad you enjoyed it too.”

“I’d ask you to fuck me again, but I should probably be leaving soon,” Kisumi sighed. “I’m supposed to meet someone else.”

“Of course, I understand!” Makoto said, picking up a pair of discarded pants on the floor and tossing them to Kisumi. “I’ll get things cleaned up here, don’t worry!”

Haru had seen enough. He stood up, brushing the unshed tears from his eyes. The two boys he loved most, both out of his reach. It was his worst fear come true, and just when he was finally starting to get comfortable in his relationship.

He was halfway out the front door when he heard a voice behind him.

“Haru?”

He froze, looking back over his shoulder. Makoto stood behind him, still naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist. The tall boy’s face was bright pink. “Oh my gosh, Haru, did you see – I’m sorry, I didn’t –”

But Haru was already gone, the door slamming shut behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Haru lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering where he could possibly go from here.

It had been three days ago. Kisumi had come to the apartment that night, acting as though everything was normal. They’d had dinner, watched TV, had sex. Haru moaned and gasped and came, imagining that Makoto was the one pounding into him. Afterward he cleaned up, got dressed, and confessed what he’d seen. Kisumi nodded; he’d known Haru saw, of course he did. And so they talked, and so they ended.

Why wasn’t he more upset, he wondered. His boyfriend cheated on him with his best friend, they broke up, and he didn’t feel sad or angry. Just empty. Wondering where to go from here.

In spite of himself, he couldn’t get rid of the image of Makoto fucking Kisumi. Makoto’s broad muscular body, his normal gentle demeanor stripped away as he took control. And Kisumi, reduced to mewling, begging for more, his usual confidence gone. The two of them had looked so gorgeous together, far greater than Haru imagined he would look with them. They were perfection. Haru felt a growing hardness in his pants as the series of images flashed through his mind. Only one way to take care of this, he thought, and now was as good as any time.

It took only a minute for Haru to undress. He lay back on the bed, closing his eyes as he felt his already slick cock in his hand. He started stroking it, trying to decide on a fantasy. He could go with an old classic, pushing Makoto up against the wall and taking him from behind. Or he could draw from his own memories of Kisumi doing the same thing to him. But he couldn’t shake the image of Makoto fucking Kisumi. More precum leaked from his tip even as he thought about it. Yes, this would certainly satisfy him.

And then Makoto walked into the room.

For a minute, they both froze, simply staring. Then Makoto broke away, covering his eyes and stammering out an apology as he backed out of the room. “Sorry Haru, I’ll leave! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

“It’s fine,” Haru called to the other room as he climbed out of bed. “Don’t leave, I’ll be right there.” He grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around his waist, his cock still hard and straining against the cloth.

Makoto looked up as Haru entered the living room, then quickly turned away. “H-hi, Haru. I’m sorry, really. I knocked and then said I was coming in, but you didn’t answer, so I – sorry.” 

Haru shrugged. “I don’t get what you’re so worked up about. It’s not like you didn’t catch me like that a dozen times in high school.”

Makoto’s face turned beet red. “I know, but that was a while ago. We’ve both grown up. It’s different now.”

“Whatever,” Haru said. “So why are you here?”

Makoto swallowed hard. “I know this won’t be easy for either of us, but I wanted to talk about what happened the other day.” Haru remained silent, but he made no move to stop Makoto. “I can’t apologize enough for it,” Makoto said, fighting to keep his voice steady. “Kisumi said that things had gone bad between you two, and he was looking for a friend to talk to. And one thing turned into another, and, well, you saw the rest.” He covered his face with his hands. “But I had no intention of hurting you. I feel terrible, especially since I found out you and Kisumi hadn’t actually broken up.”

“Well now we have for real,” Haru said. “So you can fuck him all you like.” The words came out with more bitterness than he’d intended.

“No, I couldn’t,” Makoto said, blushing profusely. “I thought about asking Kisumi out for real, but I didn’t want to upset you even more. And, uh …” He trailed off. “There was someone else I’d been wanting to ask out anyway.”

Haru raised an eyebrow. “Then do it. If you’re here for romantic advice, that’s all I’ve got.”

“No Haru, it’s – ugh, how do I say this,” Makoto said. He sank down onto the couch, and Haru sat beside him. “I only did that with Kisumi because I couldn’t bring myself to talk to this other person.”

“I had the same issue,” Haru said. “I asked out Kisumi because he was a safe choice.”

“Really?” Makoto said. “What were you afraid of?”

“Losing my –” Haru stopped himself. “Losing someone close to me.”

Makoto gave a small smile. “Yeah, I know what you mean. I didn’t want to take that risk. Kisumi helped talk me through it.”

“Me too,” Haru said. He frowned, staring at Makoto for a long, quiet moment. “But now I’m not sure how much to trust Kisumi’s judgment.” He took one deep breath, two, three. “Makoto, I love you. I’m _in_ love with you.”

“And I love you – wait, really?” Makoto nearly choked mid-sentence. “I-I was going to tell you today, or at least I wanted too, but I didn’t know if I’d be able to, I just … I love you too, Haru.”

Haru smiled, wider than Makoto had ever seen before. “I knew you did,” he said eventually. “At least on some level I did. I just was so afraid I’d lose you.”

“Guess we could read each other’s minds on this one after all,” Makoto said. He laughed. “So … now what? I was worried about how things might change afterward. Whether you said yes or no.”

Haru shrugged. “We hang out. We talk. Not much changes, I don’t think.” He paused. “Kisumi and I had sex right after I asked him out.”

Makoto’s face turned an even deeper shade of pink. “Haru! I-I don’t know, I mean we just-”

Haru snickered. “I’m just teasing. We’ve got all the time in the world to do or not do that.” His lips turned up in a sly grin. “Not that that seemed to be a concern for you and Kisumi.”

“Quit joking around, Haru!” Makoto said. “It’s just weird for us to talk about – oh.” His voice trailed off and Haru followed his gaze to … his own crotch. Haru had nearly forgotten that he was completely naked except for his towel, which a prominent bulge was visible in.

He smirked. “My eyes are up here.”

Makoto didn’t look up. “S-sorry, Haru.” He shook his head. “Gah, I shouldn’t be thinking like this. We haven’t even kissed yet.”

“Well then kiss me,” Haru said. “And we’ll see where it goes from there.”

And so they kissed. Just a light tap at first, a short brush of soft lips. They pulled back quickly, Haru smiling, Makoto giggling under his breath. After another loving glance, they kissed again. And again. Soon they were not light, but long and heavy, wet and warm. Haru’s arms wrapped around Makoto’s broad chest, pulling him closer. One of Makoto’s hands ran down Haru’s bare back, sending a shiver of delight up his spine. The two boys simply melted together, now as physically close as they had always been mentally and emotionally.

Haru shifted forward and the towel slipped away, exposing his hard and already-wet cock. There was a moment’s pause, just long enough for Makoto to look down and take in the sight. Then they were back to their passionate kissing, but Makoto’s hand slowly trailed up the inside of Haru’s thigh, sliding lightly over the soft skin. At the same time, Makoto moved his kisses down from Haru’s lips, pecking along his jawline. He buried his face in the crook of Haru’s neck and the dark-haired boy closed his eyes, leaning back on the couch and letting Makoto kiss him deeply.

But a second later, his eyes shot open as Makoto’s hand closed around his cock. Slowly Makoto began to stroke it, his large hand perfectly wrapped around Haru’s length. Haru tried to speak, but his words were lost in a sharp intake of breath as Makoto quickened his pace. He removed his lips from Haru’s neck, drawing back to watch Haru’s face, smiling at his rapturous expression. “I admit it would have been nice to just watch you take care of this yourself before,” Makoto said, his tone casual even as he jerked off his oldest friend. “But I’m much happier to do this myself.”

That was all it took to set Haru off. He gave a short gasp as he came in Makoto’s hand, white liquid dribbling down between his fingers. Makoto lifted his hand to his mouth and hesitantly licked off one finger. Haru held back a laugh; the action was obviously just a forced attempt by Makoto to be sexy, but it was just too precious. “I’m really glad you came over,” Haru said.

“Me too,” Makoto said. “I’m so glad to finally do this for you. Making you feel great … well, feels great.”

“I want to make you feel great too,” Haru said. He leaned forward and kissed Makoto on the lips again, letting his hands slide down the taller boy’s sides to grab at the hem of his shirt.

Makoto blushed. “Th-that’s not really necessary now, Haru. I just wanted to do this for you, you don’t have to-“ His words were muffled as Haru pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it aside, exposing Makoto’s well-muscled body. Makoto wrapped his arms around himself, still stammering, but Haru just kissed him again to quiet him, simultaneously playing with Makoto’s zipper and subsequently pulling his pants to the floor. Finally, all pretense of shame aside, Makoto kicked aside his pants, letting Haru lean down further to slip his hands over the hem of his boxers. Haru glanced up and Makoto gave a short nod. Without another thought, Haru pulled them down and was instantly greeted with Makoto’s cock: long, thick, and hard. The same cock he’d seen pounding into Kisumi, the same cock he’d spent years daydreaming about, the same cock that had been the center of so many masturbatory fantasies. And now, he could finally live out all of those dreams.

He pressed his lips to the tip and Makoto shuddered. “H-Haru, you don’t have to do this.”

Haru responded by parting his lips and taking the head of Makoto’s cock into his mouth. Bit by bit, he let Makoto’s length slide in, drawing out a new quiet noise from the taller boy with each movement. Makoto’s cock was a little bit longer and thicker than his own, enough so that Haru wasn’t sure he could take the whole thing in his mouth at once, but he gave it his all, sucking a bit deeper each time. Makoto’s fingers kneaded into his hair as he bobbed his head faster, slurping noisily. His tongue swirled around Makoto’s tip, licking up any and all precum that trickled out. And soon that wouldn’t be all; Haru imagined the thick white syrup spurting out into his mouth, onto his face. He would bring Makoto to his knees. Metaphorically, of course, given that Haru himself was the one on his knees now. All it would take is a few more sucks and-

“Haru, wait.”

Makoto’s hand caught in Haru’s hair, stopping his movement. Haru pulled up, releasing Makoto’s stiff cock from his mouth and looking up in bewilderment. “Was I doing something wrong?”

“Oh no no, you’re perfect!” Makoto said, shaking his head. “Really, really perfect. I just didn’t want to cum so soon if…” He trailed off for a moment. “You know, if we wanted to go any further right now.” He waved his hands nervously. “Not that we have to! Just, you know, wanting to be sure.”

Haru felt a bizarre rush of affection, anticipation, and nervousness all at once. The feelings all mixed together nauseously in his brain, but something warm flowed through his heart and body, happy and eager. “I want it, Makoto,” he said at last. “I want you.”

Makoto leaned down to kiss Haru. “You’ve got me. Now what should we do?”

Haru smiled. “I’ll get the lube.”

A few minutes later, everything was prepped, wet, and ready. It took little effort for Haru’s tip to slip into Makoto’s ass. The taller boy was bent forward over the bed, with Haru standing right behind him, ready to start. Haru held tightly to Makoto’s thighs, feeling the taut muscles beneath his fingers as he held tight and pressed further forward. Makoto gave out a moan as Haru’s cock pushed the rest of the way inside him, bottoming out entirely. He glanced back over his shoulder at the dark-haired boy and gave a short laugh. “This isn’t exactly how I did things with Kisumi.”

“Same,” Haru said, as he slowly drew back. “So are you ready?”

“We’re already here,” Makoto said. “Just give it to me.”

Haru needed no further encouragement. He slammed hard into Makoto, driving another gasp from the taller boy’s throat. He pulled most of the way out and slammed in again, and again, and again. His pace quickened with each thrust and soon he was pounding against Makoto’s upturned rear with a wild fervor. Makoto’s thighs smacked satisfyingly against his waist with each movement.

This was more than any dream than he could have asked for. To be sharing this with Makoto had seemed inconceivable, but now it was here. He could see it, hear it, feel it, taste it, touch it. He was responsible for Makoto’s moans of pleasure, for making Makoto feel good and for feeling good himself. This was truly magical. Maybe it wasn’t traditional magic, a slender black-haired boy passionately fucking his muscular best friend, but it was special.

“Haru, oh Haru yes,” Makoto groaned, closing his eyes as Haru thrust deeper into him. “Fuck!”

Haru paused for the briefest moment, taken off-guard by the expletive. Makoto wasn’t one to curse often or lightly. “Makoto, you just –”

“I know,” Makoto said, his face now flushed with embarrassment as well as exertion. “Because this feels damn good. Just keep fucking me.”

Haru gladly obliged, pounding into Makoto for another ten minutes, panting and groaning all along, still hardly able to believe that he was currently dick-deep in Makoto’s ass. But as much as he wished he could pound it forever, he felt exhaustion creeping up on him. He could only stand and deliver for so long, after all. His legs felt ready to give way.

“Makoto,” he said at last. “I think I need a break.”

“Of course, Haruuu.” Makoto’s affirmation of understanding trailed off into another low groan. Gently, Haru pulled out and collapsed backward onto the bed next to Makoto.

“This is nice,” Haru said, flashing a satisfied smile.

“It’s more than that,” Makoto said. “This is heavenly.” He propped himself up on one elbow. “So what’s the matter, the champion swimmer doesn’t have the endurance to fuck his buddy long enough to get either of them off?” He paused for only a second. “That’s a joke,” he added. “You are amazing in every sense of the word, Haru, and this has been absolutely perfect.”

Haru sighed happily. “I’m glad that you agree. I was worried it would just be me.”

He felt the bed shift and when he opened his eyes, Makoto was positioned between his legs, one eyebrow raised in an unspoken question. “Maybe I can take care of you now since you’re all tired out.”

Haru opened his mouth to speak, but his throat was dry and the words refused to form. Instead, he simply smiled and nodded. “I’m ready,” he said, barely audible.

He watched with nervous excitement as Makoto’s large and freshly-lubed cock pushed between his thighs. He spread his legs wider, letting Makoto get a grip behind both knees to hold them up. They locked eyes and took a deep breath in unison as Makoto’s tip pressed in, slowly followed by the rest. He was certainly thicker than Kisumi, Haru noted, unable to keep himself from groaning aloud as Makoto sunk the rest of his length in.

“Are you really sure about this?” Makoto asked. “100%? Kisumi told me you weren’t much of a bottom.”

“Well he made sure that changed,” Haru said. He gave one last nod. “Come on.”

Makoto didn’t need any further encouragement. He drew back and thrust back in, settling into a steady rhythm. His firm hands held tightly to Haru’s legs, occasionally rubbing down across his smooth toned thighs. Haru tried to keep his composure, but finally having that thick cock plowing him was difficult to withstand. He watched Makoto in action: his abs, his arms, his hips, his cock. Everything so perfect, too perfect to bear. Haru couldn’t believe that he was here, in this position. Just like he’d seen Kisumi before. Now he was experiencing it firsthand. 

He threw back his head and closed his eyes, letting out a higher-pitched moan. The sound seemed to spur Makoto into action, as he suddenly started moving harder and faster. Haru reached down to grip his own cock, matching the tempo of Makoto’s thrusts. He was still drenched in a combination of lube and his own precum, giving him plenty of traction to jerk himself off. It wouldn’t take long like this to reach his limit, knowing that Makoto was stretching him from the inside, whispering Haru’s name softly, growing louder and louder with every passing second, gasping and begging nad moaning until-

With no warning, Haru felt the familiar warm eruption of cum inside him signifying Makoto’s orgasm. Instantly he came as well, spurting clear up his stomach and chest, crying out sharply with the explosion of ecstasy. For a few long moments, they remained in the same position, breathing heavily, before Makoto pulled out and flopped down next to Haru.

“I can’t believe I just did that,” Makoto said. “Any of this, really. But especially that.”

“Me neither,” Haru said. “But I’m glad.”

“Then I’m glad too,” Makoto said, smiling. “It sure was one heck of a good time.”

Haru nodded, and they lay silently together for about a minute. Finally, it was Haru who spoke. “I’m still hard.”

Makoto sat up, eyes wide in amazement as he realized that Haru was correct; his cock was rock solid, even if still dripping with traces of cum. “Really, Haru? After all that?”

Haru shrugged. “Yeah. Guess you’re just that sexy.”

“Haruuu,” Makoto said, covering his face and blushing. “Even after you came twice?”

“Well it looks like you’re getting hard again too,” Haru said, gesturing to Makoto’s own rising dick. “I’m up for one more round if you are.”

Makoto took a moment to compose himself before he answered, flustered as he was by the whole situation. “Of course I’m up for it with you, Haru,” he said at last. “I could do this all day if you wanted.” He paused. “Maybe not constantly, obviously. You know what I mean. Just … let’s do this, okay?”

“Okay.”

In no time at all, they were back in position. Makoto lay on his back, his thick legs spread wide. He moaned as Haru eased inside him, instinctively clenching around his cock. The sensation fired a spark through Haru’s dick and up his spine, coaxing a rapturous moan from his lips. “Oh my god, Makoto,” he said, his breathing quickening with his thrusts. “Nothing has ever felt as good as you.”

Makoto smiled warmly. “I feel just – ah – the same,” he said, gasping for breath between words. He gripped his cock tightly, frantically stroking it while Haru fucked him as hard and deep as possible. Haru watched intently, his fingernails digging into Makoto’s meaty thighs as he stared ahead, unable to tear his eyes away from Makoto jerking himself off. 

“You’re so amazing,” Haru said, inhaling sharply as Makoto tensed around him. He snapped his hips forward in response, ramming himself even deeper into Makoto’s ass, drawing out a louder moan from the taller boy. 

“Y-you’re the - ahhh – amazing one, Haruuuuu,” Makoto gasped out, his breaths coming faster and shorter. “You’re the one fff _fuck_ ing me so good.”

“You did the same thing,” Haru said, leaning forward so that his face was over Makoto’s. Makoto’s right hand was a blur on his cock and his left hand clutched at the sheets. Haze started to fill Haru’s eyes and mind. Their climax was fast approaching.

Makoto could barely form a syllable between his moans of pure ecstasy. “Oh god I’m so close,” he said. “Fuck Haru, please, give me everything. I love this, I love it all, I love you.”

Those last three words pushed Haru over the edge. He practically screamed as he put all his energy into slamming into Makoto, driving all the way inside him again and again and again, the thrusts going so fast and hard that Makoto was giving one extended joyous moan. Then they came, together as one, Makoto shooting white streaks over his hand and stomach while Haru filled him up from the inside. After a few moments, Haru pulled out, dribbling cum onto the sheets, before collapsing onto Makoto, body against body.

They stayed that way for several minutes, breathing together, feeling each other’s warmth and presence, satisfied simply to be together. Makoto was the first to eventually speak. “I’ve never felt so good in my life.”

“Me neither,” Haru said.

“Thank you.”

“Thank _you_!”

Makoto grimaced. “Do you want to go clean up? I was kind of covered in cum when you laid yourself out on me. It’s gonna be a mess.”

Haru made an uncaring noise, unwilling to lift his head up from Makoto’s broad chest so soon. “Just a few more minutes.”

“Alright,” Makoto said, sighing. He put a hand on Haru’s back and slowly rubbed up and down its length. “I’m so glad this all worked out.”

“Me too,” Haru said. He paused for a long moment. “You know Kisumi set us up, right?”

Makoto raised an eyebrow. “Really? Because it seemed to me he was doing his best to throw a wrench in all of our plans.”

Haru shook his head. “Think about it for a sec. Everything started with me and Kisumi because he knew I loved you, but wouldn’t confess. He convinced me that I could take a second choice, and that was him.”

“Yes, and then everything went downhill from there,” Makoto said.

“Seemingly,” Haru said. “But didn’t he have the same conversation with you? Playing off that you loved me but wouldn’t make a move?”

Makoto scratched his chin. “Yeah, that is true. He knew just how much we each loved each other. But he didn’t try to get us to confess because he knew we were both huge chickens.”

“So he forced us into this situation,” Haru said. “He got together with me, then seduced you and made sure I caught you. He gave us each a taste of what it would be to be together. He sparked this.”

Makoto gave a low whistle. “It sounds pretty contrived. But then again, that would make sense for Kisumi.”

“I’m seriously going to kill him this time,” Haru said. “Even if I am grateful.”

Makoto smiled wide. “I’m glad too.”

Haru lifted his head slightly and pulled himself forward so that his and Makoto’s noses were almost touching. “This has been a weird day.”

“A good day,” Makoto said.

“The best day,” Haru agreed. He leaned forward, pressing his lips softly against Makoto’s own. “I never thought I’d get to kiss you like this.”

Tears brimmed at the corners of Makoto’s eyes, and Haru smiled at the sight; the taller boy was as pure as they came, a real angel through and through. “Well, now you can kiss me like that every day,” Makoto said, lifting his hand to lightly stroke Haru’s hair.

“I will,” Haru said, laying back against Makoto’s chest.

And he did.


End file.
